Can I Have This Dance?
by GilbirdTheAwesome5
Summary: Just some Kiane fluff I thought of! King Baltra is holding Liones' Annual Ball and the sins are invited to go. Of course they all have to pair up and Diane decides to ask King out. Problem is: King doesn't know how to dance. Packed with Fluff and Feels and HSM3 so I hope you guys enjoy! Rated T for swearing and sexual innuendos


_**A/N: Hey guys! So I got this idea from listening to the High School Musical soundtrack so here we are! Lol get ready for Fluff and feels! Rated T cause yea and Hawk please do the disclaimer!**_

 _ **Hawk: I better get my scraps for this. Fandomchild1000 also known as Gilbird5 to fanfictioners, does not own Seven Deadly Sins! Now where are my scraps!?**_

 _ **Fandomchild: In the back. Enjoy guys!**_

 **Normal POV**

It was a lazy day for the sins as they hung out in the Boar Hat tavern. Meliodas was groping Elizabeth, Hawk was trying to pry him off, Ban was drinking, Gowther was reading a book, Merlin was in the basement playing around with potions, and King and Diane were outside _._ Diane because she was in her Giant form, and King because he wanted to get some peaceful sleep.

Diane looked at the fairy on the roof of the tavern, sleeping on his chastiefol pillow with a smile. She didn't want to wake him but at the same time she wanted to tell him how she remembered. She remembered her past with the Fairy King and she also remembered how he left her to save his friend Helbram. Suddenly Meliodas comes up to the roof and pokes King awake. Diane quickly looked away, pretending like she was doing something else while the Fairy woke up "H-huh? What's going on captain?" He yawned stretching as he did so "Well I wanted to tell you and Diane that we're going to the Liones Annual Ball _._ King Baltra wants the sins to attend so he can give us some award for the whole fight with Hendrickson" Meliodas finished "A ball? Really? I'm so excited!" Diane squealed excited for the night to come "When is it?" She asked "Tomorrow. So that gives you guys a day to figure out what to wear and who to go with. It's a Sadie Hawkins thing though so girls ask guys. See ya guys later!" and with that, the Dragon Sin went back into the tavern.

King suddenly was lost in thought _'I wonder if Diane will ask me out? No she wouldn't go with me she only sees me as a friend. Not to mention I don't even know how to dance. Oh god what if she asks Hauser? I don't think my heart could take it'_ he held chastiefol closer to him as he thought more about the ball not realizing Diane was calling his name "-ing? King!" He snapped out of his thoughts to look at Diane "Huh? Oh sorry Diane I kind of spaced out" he said "it's alright but I wanted to ask you something" she said and the fairy flew to more at eye level with her "what is it?" He said "Well...will you go to the ball with me?" She asked hiding her face in One her pigtails indicating she was nervous. King swore he was gonna pass out. Did she really just ask _him_ to go to the ball with her? He couldn't believe it

"I-I'd love to go!" He said a little too fast but Diane didn't care. She smiled at him softly "Yay I'm so excited! I can't wait thanks king!" She exclaimed happily and king smiled. He loved seeing her eyes sparkle and her smile come out when she was happy, it made him want to be happy too. "Sure n-no problem" he said blushing a little "I have to go talk to Elizabeth about something. Be right back!" She said before walking away into the forest probably to shrink to her human form. As soon as the giantess was out of view squealed into chastiefol "I can't believe Diane asked me out! What should I wear? Should I get a corsage? Does she maybe have feelings for me too?" The fairy voiced all these thoughts when suddenly he remembered he didn't know a thing about dancing. Sure, he saw the humans do it once or twice during his time in the Fairy Kong's Forest and every now and then being with the sins, but he never took the time to actually learn. _'Oh man Diane is gonna think ima total loser!'_ He thought to himself "I gotta find someone to teach me!" He said as he flew into the Boar Hat. Unknowing to him, a now human sized Diane overheard the fairy and smiled. She had a plan.

 **Meanwhile in the tavern**

King flew into the tavern to see Ban and Meliodas drinking, Gowther reading a book, and Hawk eating scraps. The girls were nowhere to be found "Guys I need your help! I need you to teach me how to dance!" He said "Ah~? Diane ask you to the ball?" Ban asked smirking "yes and I have no clue how to dance whatsoever so I need some lessons so I don't look like a complete klutz out there and lose the girl of my dreams-did I just say that last part out loud?" King rambled as Meliodas and Ban snickered "yea you did. Don't worry king we'll figure something out and even if you do go out there and look like a klutz we'll still cheer you on" the Fox Sin patted him on the back a little too forcefully knocking the wind out of king for a second "Dancing is a human interaction where two people move in a rhythmic motion to different sounds and melodies. It helps with communication. I am curious to know how it would work between you and Diane seeing as how you are a foot shorter than her" Gowther said pushing his glasses up "not funny Gowther. I can't help my height and I know we may be the weirdest c-couple out there but I'm willing to try" King said as the girls came back into the tavern with Diane in her human size "willing to try what?" Diane asked "O-oh nothing!" King stammered out "oh okay then. By the way king, meet me outside in five minutes okay?" She replied before leaving out the tavern again "ooooh~ wonder what's gonna happen hmmm~?" Ban smirked "I-it's not like that Ban!" King said blushing "don't worry Sir King I promise it's nothing bad" Elizabeth said smiling at him "I hope not" he said burying his face in chastiefol for a second before leaving he tavern to meet with Diane. As he walked out he could hear Elizabeth yelp in surprise as Hawk scolded Meliodas for probably groping her again. He shook his head at the craziness inside the tavern before going to the spot where he'd meet with his giant crush.

 **Time Skip**

King flew into the woods near the tavern to find Diane standing there in her human size smiling at him "great you're here!" She said putting her hands together in delight "W-what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked blushing a bit "Oh well I wanted to ask...do you know how to dance?" She said and on the inside, the Fairy deflated. ' _Oh no what if she knows? She probably wouldn't want to go with me anymore. Dammit!'_ He thought to himself before saying "w-well no. I never had the chance to learn. I've seen humans do it before but I've never actually learned. I'm sorry Diane you probably want to go with someone else" he said looking down ' _she probably thinks I'm a loser'_ the thought rang through the Fairy king's head when Diane spoke up "It's okay King. I still want to go with you and I actually wanted to ask if you would like for me to teach you?" King's face turned red at the thought of it "T-teach me?" He said "Yea it'll be fun I promise! You'll be golden by the time of the ball so whaddya say?" She replies smiling at him "S-Sure" he agreed and Diane grabbed his hand "Great. Okay so stand like this, your hands go here, and mine go here" she instructed placing her arms around his neck and his around her waist. King was as red as Ban's outfit now as they were close and because of his height, her boobs were kind of in his face "O-okay what next?" He said and for the next few minutes Diane taught him how to dance _._

A few minutes later and King still wasn't the greatest, still stiff as a board and stepping on her foot, but the giantess was as patient as ever "C'mon King don't be so stiff! You have to feel the music" she said "S-sorry! It's just kind of hard when there is no music" he said and he heard Diane hum as if she was thinking before gasping "I got an idea! Let's try something a little different. Here follow my lead" she said unlocking their embrace "i don't know about this Diane. Maybe it would just be better if you gave up on me" he said before the Serpent Sin grabbed his hand again "No way! I don't ever give up and I'm not gonna start with you. C'mon I promise you'll love it!" She said before starting to sing

Diane: _italics_ King: **Bold** Both: _**Both**_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take a breath_ ,

 _Pull me close,_

 _And take one step_

King followed her instructions and took a step before looking down to make sure he didn't step on her foot but the giantess lifted his head back up with her hand

 _Keep your eyes locked to mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

At this point the Serpent Sin intertwined his hand with hers while his other was on her waist and hers was on his shoulder. Together they waltzed while continuing the song

 **Won't you promise me** ( _won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

 **We'll keep dancing** _(to keep dancing)_

 _ **Wherever we go next**_

 _ **It's like catching lightning**_

 _ **The chances of finding someone**_

 _ **Like you**_

 _ **It's one in a million**_

 _ **The chances of feeling of the way**_

 _ **We do**_

 _ **And with every step together**_

 _ **We just keep on getting better**_

 _So Can I have this dance(_ **Can I have this dance?)**

 _ **Can I have this dance?**_

During the song the two waltzed around the forest. Every now and then king would fumble but get back into it and he even tried his hand at spinning the giantess a few times. By the end of the song, King and Diane were nose to nose, close enough to kiss but neither went to make a move just yet. King blushed like a mad man and Diane had a light pink color dusting her cheeks as well "K-King?" She said "Y-yes Diane?" He replied "I remember. I remember everything...Harlequin" she said and the Fairy's eyes widened in shock "you..you do?" He said gulping not sure what was going to happen "Yea I do. Harlequin...I love you. I love you so much" she said leaning closer to him about to close the gap between their lips "I...I love you too Diane. I always have and I always will" the Fairy King replied before they kissed. It was short and sweet but very romantic and when they pulled away for air King felt like he was on Cloud 9. "We um...we should get back to the tavern" King said blushing "Y-Yea you're right" the Giantess replied before kissing King on the cheek "Thank you for everything harlequin" she said and she started to walk back to the tavern. King stood dumbfounded for a few minutes letting out "Huuuhh!? D-did that just really happen?" He said to himself before following Diane's lead and flying back to the tavern. Well now he couldn't wait for the ball.

 _ **A/N: Ayeeeee~! My first Kiane story! What did you guys think?**_

 _ **Hawk: it's about time**_

 _ **Ban: I agree with master. 3,000 years was it king~?**_

 _ **King: S-shut up Ban!**_

 _ **Diane: Well I liked it**_

 _ **King: R-really? *is as red as a tomato***_

 _ **Gowther: Very Exceptional. *thumbs up***_

 _ **Meliodas: *groping elizabeth* It was adorable**_

 _ **Elizabeth: S-Sir Meliodas!**_

 _ **Fandomchild: Please R &R Guys! I need to know if I should write a second chapter!**_

 _ **Hawk: and I need my scraps!**_


End file.
